


but what am I gonna say, when you make me feel this way?

by itsbabysloth



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Based on that comic Toyota Sensei post on Twitter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbabysloth/pseuds/itsbabysloth
Summary: "Adachi.""Hm?""Do you want to hear the song I wrote for you?""EH?"
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	but what am I gonna say, when you make me feel this way?

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & notes:**
> 
>   * Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい) is a Japanese manga series by Yuu Toyota. A live-action television drama adaptation began airing on October 9, 2020, as part of TV Tokyo's MokuDra 25 programming block
>   * The title is from Colbie Caillat's song, Bubbly. Some of its lyrics are also used for this fic.
>   * No copyright infringements intended.
> 


_"Adachi."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you want to hear the song I wrote for you?"_

_"EH?"_

  
  


-

  
  


Kurosawa is many things. He's literally God in everything, Adachi must admit that. He had heard the rumor, but he never once believed it. Because, while Kurosawa is so down to earth, he is also not one to miss the opportunity to show people off things he could do. Example, you can ask him, whether he could play tennis or not, he will simply answer, in the humblest tone ever, " _Oh yes, I used to play in my college day_." but then proceed to slay the game and render you speechless, because damn, he's like a pro tennis player. Once upon a time, while they're on company retreat, Urabe asked him whether he could cook, and Adachi had to stuff his giggle because he clearly saw Kurosawa was trying to humble brag by saying, he could only cook 'simple meal' and he would gladly cook for the team if it was acceptable.

So, when Fujisaki asked him, whether he could sing, it surprised Adachi that Kurosawa simply answered, "no" without trying to prove anything. He even avoided the microphone Rokkaku passed to him, and just smiling to himself when all of his co-workers were having fun by singing off-keys.

"Uh, Kurosawa?" Adachi braced himself.

"Yes?"

"Are you serious.. when you said you cannot sing?"

Kurosawa looked at him for (seemingly) a long time, that Adachi could feel his cheek warmed. Then the man simply smile. So genuine, that it feels like he's saying the truth.

"No, Adachi. I wish I could," he said. "If I could, would you want me to sing you a song?"

"There's no need for that," Adachi coughed awkwardly, trying to tone down the warmth blooming out of his chest.

Kurosawa laughed. That was how their conversation over.

  
  


Adachi used to believe that.

  
  


Until he witnessed Kurosawa strumming guitar on their apartment rooftop. And he.. was singing.

  
  


"What was that!"

Adachi doesn't mean it as accusation. But, oh boy, he's lying if it doesn't feel like a betrayal.

"Adachi," Kurosawa drops his hand. His gaze softens. "Didn't see you there."

"You weren't home, so I figure you were here," Adachi crosses his arms. He doesn't care if right now he looks like a sulking child. "What was that?"

Kurosawa puts down his guitar and tapping the seat he's sitting on, indicating Adachi to sit beside him. Adachi walks closer but still refuses to sit down. He wants explanation.

"I thought you couldn't sing," he says, completely annoyed with the new revelation.

Kurosawa chuckles.

"I can't sing with people around," Kurosawa admits. "I can be nervous too, you know. I'm never comfortable to sing with audience."

"You lied to me."

At that, Kurosawa closes his eyes, sighing deeply. "Yes, Adachi. And I don't even know why I do that."

"You told me that you wrote 'terrible' poem about our first date," Adachi uses the quote-unquote with his finger, and Kurosawa smiles. "and yet, you didn't tell me you could sing, even playing guitar!"

"I—" Kurosawa turns his body, completely facing his boyfriend. "I just learn to play it recently."

"Is it your new hobby?" Adachi scrunches his nose.

"Adachi."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to hear the song I wrote for you?"

"EH?" Adachi looks at him, like Kurosawa has gone insane. "Can you? I mean, didn't you just start learning to play?"

Kurosawa pursed his lips. "You doubt me?"

"Of course not!" Adachi sways his hands frantically, now excited with the knowledge that Kurosawa apparently had written him a song. "Let's hear it."

"I won't promise it'll be good. I'm still a beginner."

"Don't care," Adachi beams. So brightly that Kurosawa wishes he could always conjure the magic to make him appear like that.

  
  


Kurosawa clears his throat. And he begins to sing.

  
  


_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

  
  


Adachi stares at him, completely hypnotized. It boosts Kurosawa's confidence.

  
  


_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_You make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

  
  


"Was—was it okay?" Kurosawa stops playing, anxious that Adachi hasn't said a word.

"I hate you," His boyfriend sniffles. "how could you sing so beautifully like that? And—and—the song—"

Kurosawa reaches for Adachi and his boyfriend falls into his arm.

"You like it?"

"I—"

  
  


"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

  
  


Adachi blinks, and instead of blue sky above their rooftop, all he can see his white ceiling. He could hear, the whole excitement over the change of year, outside their room. The fireworks, people who stay up late to scream their wishes for the year ahead.

Adachi hates waking up from a beautiful dream like he just had, but when he feels Kurosawa's arms on his middle, he can't help but to smile.

Sometimes dreams and realities both can be beautiful.

He remembers pieces from his dream. It's not really a dream. It was actually a memory. The day Adachi discovered that Kurosawa never sings in front of anyone but him. The day Adachi discovered that Kurosawa starts learning to play guitar because he wants to turn his poem into a song. The day Adachi felt so loved, that he couldn't stop playing the song Kurosawa wrote for him in his head and start to humming randomly. And whenever Kurosawa caught him doing that, the man would be super embarrassed. But well, it's time for Adachi enjoys teasing his boyfriend, right?

  
  


"I love you so much, Kurosawa." Adachi smiles, looking down at Kurosawa's feature—the eyebrows Adachi grown to love, the eyelashes Adachi grown to love, his smile, his hair, his everything.

Unconsciously, he brings his face closer.

Until Kurosawa opens his eyes and slyly, turns their position.

"Do you think, you can sneak a kiss when I'm asleep?"

"I—" Adachi's turns crimson. And he says, lamely, "Happy New Year?"

Kurosawa laughs. "Happy New Year, Adachi."

— **fin**

**Author's Note:**

> > this story is loosely based on Toyota's art from [Twitter](https://twitter.com/toyotayou/status/1344962824720818177?s=19).
> 
> I know I don't do the art a justice. But well. I hope you enjoy this little story. It's actually for a challenge in Tumblr but I'm afraid I won't fulfill the whole 31 days of them. The January 1st's prompt is New Year.


End file.
